The One Who Lived
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Did your mother have any kids that lived?" Mrs Tessio DID have a kid that lived. This is her story. R&R please XD
1. Look After You

**A.N. Ok, I totally got this idea watching "Stand By Me", of course XD in the scene where Vern suggests they hitchhike, and Teddy asks if his mother had any kids that lived. I must have seen this movie like a million times, but this is the only time ive had this lil brainwave! As you know if you read my other stories, I never know how a fanfiction will turn out when I start it. But hopefully this won't end in death lolz since im hoping to write a lil sequel straight after I finish this! And by the way, so there's no confusion, im not sure how old the Cobra's are so I made them all 18 other than Ace and Eyeball. Ive got Eyeball at 19 and Ace at 20. Roxanne is the same age as Eyeball. Those are the current ages or should I say, the ages they all are when Vern and the others go searching for Ray Browers' body. Sorry if that confuses anyone.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say… I don't own anything you see here. Except maybe Roxanne.**

"Did your mother have any kids that lived?"

"What do you mean?"

In reality, Vern knew exactly what Teddy meant. Of course he did. He was slow – but not that slow. But he knew that a question would buy him more time to think, more time to dream. More time to remember Roxanne.

Roxanne was Vern's older sister. She looked nothing like Vern or Billy, with her thick curls of mousy brown hair and glass-like blue eyes. She was slender, with barely any curves to speak of. Yet, everyone wanted her.

Roxanne was currently 19. Vern was not surprised the other lads did not remember her, as she had left town three years before. And even while she was still living in Castle Rock, she had barely been seen since she was twelve years old. Vern's age. That was the time she started hanging around with Richard Chambers – also known as Eyeball.

Across town, Billy Tessio was also thinking of his older sister – the friend he once cherished. He hated her for leaving, and never saying why. He hated what she had done to this family – turned Billy into a Cobra, made Vern a loser and depressed their parents no end. But most of all, he hated that she kept in touch with Charlie. Of all people, Charlie Hogan. Why Billy's best friend, yet not Billy? He couldn't understand it. But Anyhooser, this was not Billy's story, or Vern's… this was Roxanne's story.

"Eyeball?"

The Chambers boy looked up at his best friend enquiringly. "Yeah?"

Roxanne Tessio suddenly became embarrassed. It was as though she had planned out what she was about to say in her head beforehand, but now that she was in the moment, the words wouldn't come. Her throat dried up and her tongue split in two. The blood that inhabited her body rose to her cheeks, and Eyeball chuckled silently at the sight.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Eyeball became confused.

"I keep catching you staring at me… why?"

Now it was Eyeball's turn to be embarrassed. He gave a sheepish grin as he responded. "Erm… because I like you?"

Roxanne's skates halted, causing her to vault over. Eyeball, being the dutiful best friend, caught her before she could fall, losing her dignity and grace in the street.

"Well… looks like your really falling for me, huh?"

Roxanne blushed. "Maybe." She then winked, skating around the corner so quickly Eyeball didn't even have the chance to stand up straight, never mind chase after her. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the convenience store. A plan formulated in the brain that hid beneath the shelter of perfect curls.

BANG BANG.

"Okay, okay, im coming, chill your beans." (A.N. I lovee that saying! XD)

Roxanne answered the door, still drying her wet hair from the afternoon rain, when the early moon shone upon a surprising sight. Eyeball, her best friend in the whole world, stood on her porch in soaking wet clothes with two things. A boombox, which lay on the floor next to his feet dressed in soaked-through trainers; and a basket full of cherry pez and dark chocolate, her favourites, the basket was covered in a clear wrapping with ribbons and flowers haphazardly strewn over the top. He had obviously decorated it himself, but that made it all the more special.

Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but was halted by a warm finger pressed to her lips to ensue silence. He then used that same finger to bend down and press the play button on the boombox, letting out the sounds of an unfamiliar yet beautiful song.

Eyeball pressed his finger to his lips, then his right ear, then pointed at the boombox.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

Eyeball pulled Roxanne away from the door and into the moonlight. He placed the basket on the floor next to the boombox and circled his arms around her waist protectively. Her arms found their way around his neck as he spun her around and they began to dance.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

"The way I feel about you Roxie… it suffocates me. I cant believe how much I love you, and at my age too. Its just a really strange feeling. Earlier, I lied. I don't like you. Im really falling for you."

Roxanne, again, opened her mouth to speak and, again, was silenced by a finger to her lips. Eyeball just smiled a secret smile towards his new girl.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

Roxanne leaned into Eyeball as they danced, inhaling his perfect scent, as her hands lost themselves in his curls. His did the same with her curls.

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

Billy Tessio left his seat in the living room to fetch his older sister. Her favourite tv show was just about to start, and he knew how much she hated to miss it. He stepped out onto the porch, and was confronted with an adorable sight. His sister, dancing in the moonlight with his idol and her best friend. Billy didn't know why he admired Eyeball so much, he just really looked up to him. And it seemed Roxanne was doing enough admiring for the both of them.

_You are so beautiful to me__._

Billy grinned, and turned back to walk through the door.

**A.N. First chapter, so not as good as we would have hoped. But still, id like to know what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Let me know XD xoxo**


	2. Heartbreaks and Charlie Hogan

**A.N. Wow, quick update… well, for me anyway! So by now, Eyeball and Roxanne have been in a serious relationship for a long amount of time. Im trying my best not to make her a Mary-Sue, because I have a fair bit of conflict planned, but its really difficult at this stage because I don't wanna throw you guys in at the deep end. As you can probably tell, the inspiration for the last chapter was "Look After You" by The Fray. XD. Well, the inspiration for this one was "El Tango De Roxanne" by Jose Feliciano. Hopefully it shows, if not, doesn't really matter. I just always found it such a passionate song, and tends to evoke anger a lot. So, as I have an idea of what is going in this chapter, I thought this would be perfect, so ive been listening to it a lot today. Hopefully you guys like this chapter anyway!**

**Disclaimer: don't make me say it. Please? Oh, ok… I don't own anything you recognise here. X'( Your mean! XP**

Billy Tessio stood in front of the mirror, perfecting his quiff. How he wished it could just lie naturally, then he would look consistently awesome. But… bad things happened. Like the fact he was going to have to break some devastating news to his sister, the person he loved most. What hurt even more was the knowledge that his inspiration, his idol, his hero was not as great as he was made out to be. That was like someone had stabbed Billy's insides and ripped out his stomach with their bare hands.

He rapped lightly on the bedroom door. The smiling face of his sister appeared through the cracks.

"Oh, hey Bill, just give me a sec kay?" Billy nodded as the door closed and Roxanne continued getting changed. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Roxanne in a black wet-look studded puffball style dress, black jewelled ornate strap platforms and a black knitted military jacket. "Well? How do I look? Im going meeting Eyeball, then were going to Harlow; he's taking me out for a meal! Can you believe it!!!" The ecstatic look on his sisters face almost made him refrain from telling her what he knew would break her heart. But it had to be done.

"Yeah yeah, Roxie, you look great… can we talk?" Roxanne and Billy had a great relationship, an unspoken bond, so when he approached her asking to talk she immediately let him into her room and kicked out a chair for him to sit on, jumped onto her bed and listened intently.

Her eyes grew to the size of gobstoppers; her temples began throbbing. Her mouth hung slightly open, her tongue flicking out to moisten her dry lips. Her throat was closing up, her skin took on a ghostly hue, and if she had been capable of any conscious thought a stray tear may have threatened to roll down her cheek.

"Im… im so sorry sis." Roxannes eyes shot up from the spot on the floor they had taken a huge interest in, and stared at Billy incredulously.

"He.. he does… that, and you apologise? You apologise? Are you an idiot, Bill?" Even in her state, Roxanne was very tempted to laugh and quote "No sir, im a dreamer". But she didn't. Because right now, she couldn't laugh at anything. No matter how much she wanted to. She wasn't upset, not in the slightest. She wasn't angry. She wasn't even very angry. She was furious.

Billy rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, and his right began playing with the chain adorning his neck. Roxanne had bought it for his birthday that year, three months ago… seven months after she started dating Eyeball. He wondered where things would go from here – would Roxanne continue to be with Eyeball, even knowing what he had done to her? Or would she break up with him, and be heartbroken for as far as the future could see? To Billy, neither option seemed particularly appealing. This was the bad side about telling the truth… sometimes, people just don't want to hear it, and others… it would be better if they didn't hear it at all, whether they wanted to or not.

"So… what are you going to do?" Roxanne ran her hand through her perfect curls and sighed.

"Im going to beat his ass."

Eyeball Chambers sat in the family bathroom, lightly touching the huge red mark on his cheek with a wet sponge. Man, that killed. But pain was irrelevant, physical pain anyway. In comparison to the emotional pain ripping through his body, the physical pain was nothing. Mind you… Roxanne Tessio certainly had one powerful right hook.

Losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to Eyeball… as well as seeing tears fill her eyes as she screamed that she knew he cheated on her. He stroked the military jacket that lay on the floor – the one he had given her, the one she had just thrown back at him before punching him in the face.

But the one thing that hurt him even more than losing Roxanne was knowing that she never gave him the chance to tell her that she was wrong.

Charlie Hogan ripped open the Pez, an ecstatic smile filling his face, making his pointy features more prominent. Damn, he really loved Pez.

He checked his reflection in the glass of the door that kept him in the convenience store, the pulled down the handle and stepped into the light rain. His tight grey sweatshirt clung to his form, and he quickly pulled his coat over the top. He loved that sweatshirt… he certainly wasn't about to let the rain ruin it. No one was allowed to touch his tight grey sweatshirt… so he protected it with all his might.

He didn't know why he loved it so much. It was just like a comfort blanket… a wall protecting him from the bad in the world. A barrier to keep him safe, a barrier he never let anyone tear down.

Charlie was about to pop some Pez into his open mouth when he saw a slumped figure against the wall at the back of the Blue Point Diner. Upon closer inspection, he realised it was a girl – a very pretty girl at that. Big mousy brown curls, and a great slim figure. Charlie had never met a girl before who looked as good as this one without curves. Apart from Billy's sister. But hang on… this was Billy's sister. What was Roxanne doing sitting out here in the rain, and in such a pretty dress at that.

"Roxanne?" She looked up, fear evident in her eyes. She was instantly comforted by the sight of Charlie, although she didn't know why.

"Oh, hey Charlie. Whats up?" Charlie smiled.

"Never mind me. Whats a beautiful, stunning girl like you doing sitting out here in the rain, looking like shes just seen a ghost? Hang on… you haven't actually seen a ghost have you?"

Roxanne, despite her state, giggled. "No, its just… Eyeball."

Charlie sighed. He suddenly remembered about Eyeball cheating. Or at least, he remembered Billy screaming and shouting about it.

He sat on the floor next to Roxanne, taking a seat next to the girl he had never seen as broken as this. Why did she still care?

"Charlie, what do you do when someone you love lets you down – really fucks you over?"

Charlie sighed again, desperately searching for the right answers. "Well… you give it time. You spend a while hating them, getting it out of your system… and then you forgive them. No matter how hard you think it is, you've got to try. Because if you don't try, you cant succeed. You cant move on. At least if you fail, you can say – look, I tried. I gave it a go. Y'know?"

Roxanne nodded. "And Charlie?"

Charlie turned his head, to find Roxanne already facing him, their faces centimetres apart.

"Would you hold me? And Charlie… can I cry on you for a little while? In confidence, like?"

Charlie nodded, his eyes closing slightly. His arm lifted itself, wrapping around her shoulders with ease. For a few moments, the droplets making their way down his black coat were no longer just raindrops.

"Now, you ready for me to walk you home? You need some rest."

Roxanne nodded, and Charlie stood, holding out his hand for Roxanne to take. She took it, extending a grin to her friend.

As she was pulled to her feet, their eyes connected and Roxanne felt a blush rise to her cheeks, as did Charlie. Their eyelids slid shut as they leaned in closer. When their lips were a millimetre apart, the sky chose that moment to unleash the rain that had been trickling from the clouds in one huge go.

The two began laughing at their predicament, until Roxanne realised she no longer had a coat. "Oh shit! Shit shit shit! Its so cold!"

Charlie, without thinking, instantly whipped off his coat and his adored grey sweatshirt, and forced both of them onto Roxanne.

"But this is your grey sweatshirt… you don't let anyone wear your grey sweatshirt."

Charlie laughed again. "Just put it on dammit, before you catch pneumonia!"

"Now, you sure youre gonna be ok?"

Charlie stood on Roxannes porch, as she stood in her doorway stripping herself of his coat.

"Ill be fine, thanks to you."

Charlie smiled, took his coat, and took the steps down her porch.

"Wait, Charlie, you forgot your sweatshirt!"

Charlie smiled slightly. "You keep it."

And with that, Charlie Hogan began walking home.

**A.N. Again, quite a short chapter. Hopefully you liked it though XD. Anyways, whatever you thought of it, let me know! Lovee yous guys ;) xoxo**


End file.
